With the increasing trend of online shopping, a brick-and-mortar merchant that operates a number of physical stores to sell products and services may also utilize the Internet as an additional avenue to sell the products and services. For example, in addition to its existing physical stores, a merchant may also operate an electronic commerce (e-commerce) website through which consumers can purchase one or more of the products and services offered by the merchant.
In some cases, a consumer may visit the e-commerce website associated with the merchant to browse a number of products and services offered by the merchant, some or all of which may be available at one or more physical stores associated with the merchant. The consumer may indicate an interest in one or more items to the merchant, e.g., by creating a wish list on the website that includes the one or more items. When the consumer subsequently visits one of the physical stores associated with the merchant, however, the consumer may not know the exact location, e.g., aisle and shelf, of each item on the wish list and hence may need to spend time to find those items. Moreover, it is possible that the consumer may not remember each item on the wish list and, therefore, may forget to purchase one or some of the items on the wish list during the visit to the physical store.